1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-mount device; and more particularly to a quick circuit board press-mount device capable of pressing, fixing and positioning a computer circuit board module or an interface card conveniently and quickly, and achieving an excellent operating efficiency.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In general, various circuit board modules and interface cards are installed onto a computer, and a press-mount device is usually provided for fixing the circuit board modules and interface cards to prevent them from being loosened for falling out when the computer is operating in an environment with vibrations or during its transportation. With reference to FIG. 1 for a related prior art disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. 453624 and the figures related to this patent, the prior art comprises a support frame 2 and a plurality of screws 23, and a latch member 28 at an end of the support frame 2 is latched to a latch element 130 of a computer casing 1, and another end of the support frame 2 is fixed onto a screw hole 150 of the computer casing 1 by a penetrating hole 210 and a screw 211, and a rotating slot 25 is formed at an end (or top end) of the screw 23, and a press-mount member 26 is installed at another end (bottom end) of the screw 23, and the end of the screw 23 having the rotating slot 25 protruded and passed into the screw hole 21 of the support frame 2 and screwed with a fixing element 3, and a screwdriver is used for rotating the rotating slot (25), such that the screw 23 can be moved (up or down) along the screw hole 21 of the support frame 2 to adjust an appropriate height in order to press and position the interface card 110 by the press-mount member 26.
Although the aforementioned prior art can press and position the interface card 110 by adjusting the height of the screw 23, yet there are still drawbacks in its operation. For example, the screw 23 is passed into the screw hole 21 of the support frame 2 from bottom to top, and sheathed to a fixing element 3 (such as a nut), so that during the assembling process, the screw 23 and the fixing element 3 may be dropped into the computer casing 1 by accident easily, which will affect the assembling efficiency. In addition, after the screw 23 is used for press-mounting the interface card 110, the portion of the screw 23 protruded out from the fixing element 3 must be cut by a cutting tool, which is a destructive operation, not only taking much effort, but also incurring a poor efficiency and danger. There is always an issue of the cutting quality, and thus such design is not good enough. Furthermore, the cut portion of the screw 23 will be dropped anywhere in the computer casing 1, and it is necessary to search and remove the cut portion, which will waste time and lower the assembling efficiency, and after the remaining end of the rotating slot 25 of the screw 23 is cut, the screw 23 cannot be used for rotating and making adjustment anymore, and cause problems when it is necessary to repair or replace the interface card 110 next time. If the interface cards 110 have different heights, the screw 23 cannot be used for the press-mounting operation or making any adjustment. As a result, it is necessary to replace the whole set of the support frame 2 and fix all interface cards 110 again, and such arrangement definitely causes tremendous inconvenience to users. Obviously, the prior art requires improvement, and it is a main subject for manufacturers and designers of the related industry to overcome the existing problems of the prior art and improving the convenience and efficiency of assembling the computers.